Rejection
by Ififall
Summary: Jedikiah/John Fanfiction. When he finds out about TP Morgan, John risks everything to confront Jedikiah.


A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes. Slash. Alternate version of the Episode "Thanatos" Borrowed lines from the Show.

* * *

There were Three of them. One blonde. One serious looking guy with dark hair and glasses and John's saviour. Dr Jedikiah Price. The experiment was getting underway. For the first time in a long-time Jedikiah felt sick.

This time it wasn't because John had tried to cook him steak from scratch. John Young was locked to a chair and put in one of their testing chambers. When Jedikiah first asked John about this new Experiment, he never thought John would say yes.

* * *

But the higher-up's and Jedikiah's boss made it clear that Jediakiah should be the one to ask him. Mainly because they were so close. Which was why Jedikiah didn't want to do it. Seeing John with his T-shirt off. All those electrodes stuck to his body. It wasn't how he wanted to remember John by.

That is, if John survived this.

Excuse me can I have a moment alone with the Test Subject please?" Jedikiah asked. The Scientists left and Jedikiah made sure the door was closed and cleared his throat.

* * *

"John….you don't have to do this" Jedikiah said.

"Yeah Jed. I kind of do" John said from the Safe-Proofed room.

"If this is a Teenage clumsy attempt to impress me…" Jedikiah started saying.

"Don't flatter yourself" John said.

* * *

"I'm serious John. I can De-activate the lock. I can Remove the needles and withdraw you from the Experiment. We can say that you were too ill to continue" Jedikiah said.

"Ill? John asked.

"That excuse may require you to lie John and cough at the same time. John let's just say it's a test of the blossoming of your acting skills" Jedikiah said.

* * *

"I've come too far to quit" John said. "I've trusted you for all of these years Jed. Now….it's your turn to trust me" John said.

Jedikiah woke up. Another night, another nightmare. He wasn't surprised. After All the shit he'd put John Young through. His mind was giving him payback. He got up and turned his light on. He went to get a drink, only to see Russell Kwon in his "Eames" chair. Jedikiah quickly pressed the alarm on the wall before Russell could get out.

* * *

"Russell….what brings you here?" Jedikiah asked getting his gun out.

"Oh…well umm…" Russell jumped up from the chair and looked around. Cara had left him. Shit.

"I'm a man of fine tastes just like you and I wanted to see how much this beautiful Crème Eames chair is…." Russell couldn't finish his sentence. Jedikiah hit him with the gun. Desperate to get out, Russell tried to teleport, but he couldn't. "Fuck" Russell said.

* * *

Russell punched Jedikiah and ran like a head-less chicken into Jedikiah's room. Jedikiah followed him and they fought on the bed, then wrestled on the floor. Surprised by Jedikiah's strength, Russell managed to pick up the nearest thing he could.

It was a vase. He hit Jedikiah with it. The Ultra Agent fell back onto the bed. Russell ran to grab the bed alarm. Russell was on his way out of there until Jedikiah got another burst of strength and ran towards Russell, landing on top of him. The next thing he knew Jedikiah was in a dungeon like place with wild scared eyes all staring at him.

* * *

"Russell what the fuck have you done?" John asked. Jedikiah wasn't able to see the look on John's face. Russell punched him again. Jedikiah woke up tied to a chair. When interrogated, Jedikiah said nothing. Teasing Cara with secret information from her file. She hit him several times until John sensed Cara was going too far and stopped her.

"What it is with _you_ people and violence?" Jedikiah asked. "Now John don't you see why humans perceive you to be the enemy?" He asked. John untied Jedikiah. Jedikiah thought John was a soft touch. He was getting ready to run, when John grabbed Jedikiah by the shoulders.

* * *

"Jed, I think it's time we took a little trip" John said.

He teleported them to Safe House Forty Six. It was a cottage like house stripped bare. It was freezing, but John was focused. Safe House Forty-Six held many memories for John. The moment When he was tested by Jedikiah and a colleague. Here he proved to Jedikiah that he could kill.

"Would John prove it again?"

* * *

John pulled a blindfold out of his pocket. "Put this on" John said.

"John Young, aren't you a little too old for these games?" Jedikiah asked.

"Just put it on" John asked. The moment Jedikiah put the blind-fold on, Jedikiah found himself strapped to another chair.

* * *

"You've been getting quicker. I gave you the answer to the riddle of Thanatos. Being the humble person I am John. I'm a very important person. You know that Ultra Agents are looking for me. Or do you want to get caught by Ultra Again?" Jedikiah asked.

"Shut up. You're fucking a Tomorrow person. Why?" John asked.

"The term "fucking" means a casual affair. As a decorated Ultra officer, do you think I'd jeopardise my career for a one night stand?" Jedikiah asked.

* * *

John didn't know what to think. He'd heard about those people. The pervy guys and girls that used TP people for kinky stuff. He didn't think Jedikiah was one of those people. But John couldn't help but be Jealous of Morgan.

Morgan had something John wanted.

"You're on the outside looking in John. You don't know the first thing about Morgan's life" Jedikiah said.

* * *

"I know that you met her at Coney Island. That she was passing herself off as a psychic and using her powers to con people. That's who your new girlfriend is Jed, she's a thief" John said.

"Less than Ten years go you were also a thief John. Did I judge you for that?" Jedikiah asked.

* * *

Jedikiah was able to pull the rope off of his hands, he stayed seated. But he removed his blind-fold.

"Jed you could have any TP person. Why are You settling for Morgan?" John said.

"This isn't about Morgan is it John? This is about Stephen" Jedikiah said as John looked at him in shock.


End file.
